The Morning After
by aimee hime
Summary: They have dreamt of being in each others arms. Who’s to say that dreams don’t come true?


_**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot. It's like an in between on Season 1 and the R season. Anyway, just read and you'll understand. Don't forget to review!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and all its characters are owned by the talented Aimee Hime… errr… I meant, Naoko Takeuchi… Sigh… gomen…_

_**Summary:** They have dreamt of being in each others arms. Who's to say that dreams don't come true?_

**THE MORNING AFTER**

_**(Usagi's POV)**_

I tentatively opened my eyes.

The glare of the morning sun seemed to ridicule my state of immobility. And who wouldn't want to move? I felt so warm, snuggled up in my comforter, with only the top of my head visible.

It was then I felt an arm tighten around my waist.

I immediately stiffened. _Who…?_

I was lying on my side and the person behind me snuggled in closer upon feeling my reaction.

"Uhhmm…" he sleepily murmured, coming in closer, if it were possible, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my hair.

'_Okay, Usagi… stay calm! You can do this!'_ I thought, panic slowly rising in my chest. I looked around the room I was in and it clearly wasn't mine.

The walls were pristine white, while mine was pink with stars and crescent moon stickers adorning it. The bed in itself was bigger than mine and the sheets were definitely not a dark shade of blue.

I tentatively looked back, but the person embracing me kept his hold tightly around my waist.

I tried to recall what happened last night, but everything was a blur. At least, I was still wearing my clothes. That much, I could assess. Although, looking down, I never really owned this set of pyjamas, unless…

'_These are his…?'_

I slowly turned down the comforter, trying to see if I could at least recognize the arm that was keeping me prisoner in HIS bed.

That was when I heard his soft drawl, "Mornin'…"

I turned around, this time not caring if I would wake the man beside me or not and I was surprised to see the most beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me, his jet black hair mussed up from sleep.

"Mamo-chan…" I murmured, my heart beating fast. _'Mamo-chan? Why did I call him Mamo-chan?'_

"Wake up, sleepy head…" he replied, his gaze unwavering.

"Wha…"

"WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The screeching was so loud I fell off the bed. It was then that I noticed Luna glaring at me from the top of MY bed, in MY room.

"It was just a dream?" I muttered, making Luna raise an eyebrow at me.

"Honestly, Usagi," she chided, turning away with her tail held up high. "When will you be responsible enough to, at least, wake up on time?"

I slowly stood up, rubbing my sore backside which took the brunt of my fall. I started to undress, not really listening to Luna's continuing tirade on responsibility and maturity.

Seeing that I took too much time daydreaming, I made a mad dash for it, though I would like to think of it as escaping Luna's lectures.

"Bye Mom," I zoomed out of the house, but not before grabbing a piece of toast in the kitchen. "See you later."

I heard my mom give out a yell to be careful. But then again, this day did not really start out right.

"Oooff!" I, again, landed painfully on my rear end, having collided into someone in the middle of my mad dash to school.

"Gomen nasai!" I immediately stood up and bowed to the other person. "I was in a hurry and…"

"It's alright," I heard him say. "I wasn't looking either."

I looked up at him and I gasped.

"It's you!" We both whispered out loud.

"Nani?" We both asked at the same time.

"A-ano…" I started, wringing my hands in embarrassment. _'Damn, it's the same guy in my dreams…'_

But before I can utter another word, the distant tolling of the school bell broke into my reverie.

"AHHHH! I AM SOOOO LATEEEE!!!" I bowed down again to him, hastily apologizing for the accident and ran off.

_**(Mamoru's POV)**_

"What was that…?" I mumbled, casting a longing look at the slowly disappearing form of the blonde angel that I had bumped into. _'She looks just like the girl in my dreams…'_

"Oi! You okay, Mamoru-kun?" Motoki waved a hand in front of my face. I slowly blinked.

"Tsk, tsk," he wagged his finger in front of me. "Whatever you're thinking, forget about it."

"Nani?"

"She's too young for you?"

"Oh," I asked. "And how would you know, Motoki-kun?"

"Coz' I know her," he started, walking away from me as he talked. "And she is only fourteen."

"You know her?" I immediately followed him. "What's her name? How did you know her?"

"No, Mamoru. I told you, she's off limits."

"Motoki…"

"No. N – O. NO."

"…"

"Besides," he continued, ignoring the daggers I was sending his way. "It's not as if she will be interested. That girl would rather spend the day in the arcade than do boy watching."

I smirked. "Arcade, huh?"

Motoki lost his footing and fell flat on his face. I started whistling as I slowly walked away.

"See you later in the ARCADE, Motoki," I told him, my hands in my pant pockets, a slight skip in my steps. _'And I'll see YOU later, Usako…'_

**-------------**

_AN: Heh…just thought I might get away with it…**XP**_


End file.
